Healing the heart's wound
by brightclaw237
Summary: It has been about a day since Sky had lost complete control, and was brought back by Leon. A memory that left a scar on Sky's heart was triggered and caused the young girl to run off and hide. After Leon finds her, will Sky tell the lone wolf what has caused her such great pain, and when she first transformed? Who has also been watching over Sky her entire adventure?


**Brightclaw237: Here is a oneshot that originally revolved around the first time that Sky transformed into her hybrid form, but it ended up being something a bit more. Not too much though. I own nothing.**

* * *

I lean my back on the large trunk of the ancient tree, as I wrap my arms around my legs. My eyes are red from crying for probably several minutes. It has only been a day since Leon freed me from my rage and bloodlust that was implanted into my mind so many years ago. It reminded me today of an event that almost took away the ones I loved. I sit in silence, not noticing that the sun has begun to set. "Red, I miss you and the others so much!" I cry.

I am brought out of my thoughts when a hand rests on my shoulder. I look up to see Leon. His expression is full of worry and fear. "Sky, you've been missing for hours, what's wrong?" He asks me.

"…" I say nothing, but cry into his shirt. My emotions have caused me to lose control of my power, and my ears and tail form from my light energy.

"Sky, please calm down. I hate to see you so sad." Leon says, caressing one of my wolf ears. I slightly calm down, and my crying becomes a small whimper. "I have never heard you so sad or scared before. Even in your other form, what is wrong, Sky?" He asks. The moon's light shines through the leaves, and reflects of the silver and rainbow wing necklace that I always wear. "Does it have anything to do with the kid that you grew up with?" Leon asks, and I nod my head. "Think you can tell me what happened?" He asks. I hesitate for a moment, and reluctantly nod. "Okay, but I will wait for you to calm down." Leon says.

In about five minutes, I have final calmed down enough to speak, but my transformation has not wore off. "This form of mine,…I first transformed like this when I saw what had happened to my brother and ten other Dex Holders." I say.

"Dex Holders?" Leon asks.

"Yes, the device I use that you guys know as the Dino Dex is actually a modified pokèdex. A pokèdex is an electronic encyclopedia that identifies any pokèmon." I explain. "Only those chosen by a select few of Professors give such an instrument to a worthy trainer." I say. "Each Dex Holder has a title, but I don't have one." I sigh.

"Why is that?" Leon asks.

"Titles are earned throughthe the adventures that a Dex Holder experiences. My brother is known as the Fighter or Battler. Red is the strongest pokèmon trainer ever known." I smile, curling up against Leon. He wraps his arms around me to keep me calm. "I was able to defeat him once, but I only had one pokèmon left. Red also went easy on me since I was like a sister to him." I sigh.

"Which pokèmon did you have left?" Leon asks.

"It was Arcanine of course, we had been together before Red and I set out on our first journey." I say. "Arcanine had kept the same moves since I was five, except we replaced one move to let him learn his signature move, extreme-speed." I say. "It was difficult to raise Arcanine throughout our journeys, especially since his speed was hindered." I sigh. "That's why we had to use extreme-speed as a boost most of the time in battle. Even then we had a hard time against Red." I sigh. "Anyways, I first transformed like this when I experienced what grief and rage was for the first time." I say. "I was only six years old at the time, and Arcanine was still a small growlithe." I say.

* * *

"Sky, you need to stay back!" Red exclaims, holding Yellow's unconscious form in his arms. Blue standing by his rival with his pokèdex in his hand. Green and Silver standing by their leader as well.

"Sky, listen to your brother!" Blue shouts.

"Yeah, we have no idea what could happen, but we need to save Deoxys!" Green shouts.

"Red's right, you may be the only other one to stop the enemy from capturing it if we fail!" Silver growls.

' _Sky, they will be fine, do as they sa_ y.' A joyful yet ancient voice echoes through my mind. I feel psychic power surround my body, as I am pulled far away from my friends and brother.

* * *

This power feels like Mewtwo's but far more ancient and mysterious. I somehow find myself deep in my mind with two beings waiting for me. One is a strange animal that is not a pokèmon, yet I feel as if I should know what it is. It is in the form of a canine, but is larger than Growlithe. It has silver gray fur everywhere except for inside its ears, the tip of its tail, and it's belly fur which are all white. It's eyes are the same sapphire blue as my own. A white aura surrounds the animal. The other is a pokèmon that Team Rocket has been after since the beginning. "MEW!" I exclaim, trying to move, but I can't break free from its grasp.

"Sky, you are to help a new Dex Holder save your brother and friends, before the enemy destroys this world." The strange animal says.

"What and who are you?! How do you even know my name?!" I growl, feeling some of my teeth sharpen.

"Sky, you must calm down, I've known you before you see even born. You may call me BC732." BC732 barks. "I am what you would call a wolf, that is your favorite animal as well." She barks.

"A wolf?" I ask, as a memory of a familiar creature sleeping beside me from when I was little. "…I…I am not from this world,…am I?" I ask.

"That is correct, Sky. You were taken away from your home, and ended up here in this world that I call home." Mew says. "The reason you are not back there is because you made this place your home, but do you wish to find your true home?" It asks me.

"I have no idea, what about Red, as well as Growlithe and my other pokèmon?" I ask.

"It depends on whether they would want to stay with you, but Red must stay here. He only knows this world, and his destiny lies here." BC732 barks. "Also, when Mew releases you, you will learn what true pain is for the first time. You will not see your brother and the others for at least half a year, Sky." She barks. "They will need your help, in order to save them from their prison." BC732 barks, and I begin to regain control.

* * *

I wake up in Gold's arms, the raven haired Johto Dex Holder known for his skills at breeding pokèmon. "Sky, it seems that you'll have to stay with me for awhile." Gold says, his voice heavy with grief.

"Gold, what do you mean?" I ask, feeling an iron weight in my stomach.

"Sky,… it's a bit difficult to explain." Gold sighs, setting me down. His arrogant personally replaced with seriousness and dread in his voice. He holds my hand and begins to walk away from where Red and the others were before.

"Wait, I need to see Red!" I exclaim, breaking away from Gold's grip.

"Sky wait, come back!" Gold shouts as I run to where the Dex Holders stand.

I cough as I run through a large cloud of dust. There is no noise for miles. "Red, where are you?!" I shout. "Blue?! Green?! Silver?! Yellow?!" I shout, tears forming in my eyes. Finally, I see the silhouette of my brother and the others. I run towards it, but stopped when I see that none of them are moving. "R-Red…?" I ask, my voice barely heard. I walk closer to the group, but stop when the dust finally clears. I did find Red and the others, but they're petrified, turned into statues. "Red…" I cry, my heart breaking, no shattering into a million pieces. I walk closer to touch the petrified form of my brother, and retract my hand when I feel the smooth cold texture of rock. "No…you promised to stay by my side! To protect me if that man ever tries to hurt me.!" I cry, not noticing the column of white light enveloping my body.

"Gold, what's happening to Sky?" Crystal asks, taking a step back.

"Red told me that Sky has some sort of great power hidden inside herself, and she doesn't even know what it is. Red has been able to help Sky suppress some kind of transformation." Gold says. "This must be what Red was warning me about." He growls.

"What, is Sky a threat?!" Crystal gasps.

"No, but it seems that Sky is going through a transformation due to seeing Red and the others like this. Her emotions must be connected to her power, and who knows what is about to happen." Gold sighs.

The column of light glows brighter, and I feel my body begin to slightly change. My ears are no longer at the sides of my head, but at the top. They feel lighter, and are covered by something fuzzy. I feel something form from the light around me. Something small and fluffy droops near the ground. My fingernails become tiny claws that are retractable. When the light dies down, my new form is revealed to everyone. I look at myself and see that I am hybrid of that wolf animal. I have a small silver gray tail with a white tip at the end. My tail is small, longer than Growlithe's but shorter than Mightyena's. I reach up to touch on of my ears and flinch as my hand makes contact with the small ear which folds back. My ears are around the same size of a poochyena's ears. Tears stream down my face as I face my brother. I then remember how I was able to heal small cuts and bruises with my strange power. I place my hand on Red's chest, focusing on trying to revive him. "Please…Red…don't leave me!" I cry, my necklace glowing with the same light that had enveloped me, fading away. Nothing happens as the light from my hand fades away as well. "Red, I will free you and the others from this. I promise, so stay safe, big brother." I cry hugging him one last time, before running away into the wilderness, Pika and Chuchu following behind me. Growllithe and Mightyena running by my side, Growllithe whimpering to Mightyena, and I can understand them. I pick Growllithe up, and continue to run, Mightyena carrying the two pikachus on his back.

"Sky, come back!" Crystal shouts.

"Crys, it's no use. Sky won't return until she finds a way to save Red and the others." Gold says. "That kid will never turn back on her goal. She will face any challenge that comes her way to save her brother." He says. "This is the first time I had ever seen Sky cry with great pain. This is something she needs to do on her own." Gold says. "We need to believe in Sky, like she believed in us through our trials and challenges." He says. "There is something that makes Sky different from us all, she has healing powers like Yellow, yet she also is able to train her pokèmon to their full potential like Blue, but her battle skills are like Red's." Gold says. "Whatever Sky may be, she will always be a Dex Holder like her brother." He smiles. "If she were to be called something, I would call her the Tamer." Gold smiles.

"The Tamer, why that?" Crystal asks.

"Any pokèmon that Sky had ever encountered, she was able to befriend it without capture. That was how Sky and Growllithe became partners, at least that's what I heard from Red." Gold says. "That growlithe will protect Sky with his very life. Those two will find a way to save our friends." He says. Dark gray clouds start to form together, and rain begins to fall from the sky. "I just hope that Sky doesn't get sick. Sky may not have been frail when she was little, but who knows what could happen with her in that new form." Gold says.

I have been traveling for several months, and have yet to return to normal. I was able to find a fire stone and evolve Growllithe into an Arcanine. It had been our lifelong dream to evolve him into a great big lion dog, but it was not a happy moment without Red with us to see how far we have come. Pika and Chuchu(mostly Pika) have been teaching me what I need to know with Red petrified. Around a month later, Prof. Oak someho was able to contact me after I had achieved all eight Hoenn badges, and defeated the Hoenn League. I was told to meet up with a kid named Emerald. I asked why of course, and was shocked to hear that he would be able to help me free the others from their stone prison. I was practically in tears when I heard news that the Dex Holders can be freed from their petrified states. I've had to stay hidden from many people, even my own friends to stay safe. If others knew of my power, I would never be able to see the bright smile that always brought joy to me whenever I was feeling sad or alone. Over my travels, I have learned to trust my instincts without hesitation. They have protected my pokèmon, as well as myself. Whenever I did head into town, I would have to hide my ears and tail. I did often help those in need when help was needed. I found myself rebuilding my heart piece by piece with each act of kindness. Arcanine was able to help me overcome my fear of my new appearance, and became a brother-like figure, even as a pokèmon. Arcanine and Mightyena have both become like brothers to me, but it doesn't heal the wound that my heart still has. As long as Red and the others are in a petrified state, my heart will never heal. Also, I need to discover where my true home is. Is it with Red, or is it far away from this world that I grew up in. My team and I set out to find this person known as Emerald, who could help free the Dex Holders.

* * *

"There was so much pressure put onto me, and I was only seven at the time. I was six when it all happened." I cry, and Leon comforts me once again. "It was the first time I ever transformed, and the longest I was ever in that form." I say. "I never felt so alone in my life!" I cry. "I was completely terrified, yet rage burned within my heart for the person that caused my brother and friends to turn to stone." I say. "That was why I had only transformed partly, because my grief overpowered my rage." I say.

"It's alright, you saved him in the end, right?" Leon says.

"Yeah, but I didn't return to normal until after we defeated the former leader of Team Aqua, Archie. Who had then called himself, Gullie." I say. "The same woman from before, gave Archie some kind of armor that when taken off, would cause Archie to die or fade away." I explain. "She caused so much pain in my life." I say. "Seeing the fear in Archie's eyes terrified me to my very soul. I could sense the pain that he was in, but there was nothing that I could do." I cry. "I was so exhausted, and I could barely stand. It was the first time I ever was drained from using my power." I say. "I never want to experience any pain like that ever again." I say, taking a deep breath. "I don't know what I would do if anything like that would happen to you, Leon." I say.

"Sky…" Leon starts, and I look up to face him. "If anything like that were to happen to me, I know that you would save me in the end." He smiles. "You are probably far stronger now than you were when you were little." He says. I calm down the more I look deep into his silver eyes. My instincts begin to take over, and my mind becomes fuzzy as Leon kisses me on the lips. The kiss lasts for a few moments. Leon once again wraps his arms around me, as well as pulls me closer to keep me warm. I find myself falling asleep into the safety of Leon's embrace.

"You are beautiful as a human, while you are adorable like this." Leon smiles at the sleeping girl.

* * *

"You're in good hands, Sky." I say, seeing the teen protect my little sister. Just as I am about to turn off the screen, Yellow walks into the room.

"She sure has grown due to the time differences in some of the areas where she has gone." The Healer smiles as she walks over to me.

"Yeah, she'll be about your age soon, Yellow." I laugh.

"So, will that kid be alright from now on?" Blue asks, entering with Green and Silver, the other Dex Holders not too far behind.

"Yeah, are you sure that little Sky will really be fine with her power?" Green asks.

"She did almost lose control again, right?" Gold asks.

"Though Sky had almost lost control, she had a friend that saved her from the darkness." I say, looking at the Leon kid. "His father may have been the leading scientist that caused Sky so much pain, but Leon vowed to take his father down. All to protect Sky." I say. "He is worthy to be with her." I smile.

"Will we ever see Sky again, Senior Red?" Platina asks.

"Possibly, but it won't be for a few months. Also, Sky may head off to a new region as well." I say. "I am glad that Sky was able to find her true family, it is where she belongs after all." I sigh, taking one last look at me sister. "To think that she would become an inspiration to those around her in just a short time, she does deserve such a title." I say.

"That is correct, Red." Prof. Oak says as he enters the room, holding the device that Sky had with her.

"Prof. Oak, how did you get that?!" Pearl asks.

"Also, what is it?" Dia asks, looking at the strange device.

"It almost looks like a pokèdex, but it has those creatures that Sky fights with." Green says.

"It was Sky's pokèdex, but she was able to modify it to gain information on those vivosaurs. It suits her perfectly, since she is back in her own world." Blue says.

"Isn't it dangerous that Sky's pokèmon are all in that world?" Silver asks.

"No, because Sky has earned the title that Gold said so many years ago. She will be able to help those in need with her pokèmon at her side." Prof. Oak says. "It amazes me that Sky had somehow captured so many legendary pokèmon!" He smiles. "Sky is indeed a Dex Holder that holds great power. Her ability to calm the rage within creatures, as well as fight with her own power to protect others grants her the title of Tamer." Prof. Oak says, imputing new data on the Dino Dex. "I will create several others for Sky's new teammates, and they are just as powerful as her." He says. "Red, you and your mother did an excellent job at helping this girl. You all did, and for that, her world is now safe." Prof. Oak says, placing the newly created Dino Dexes on a transportation system. "Hopefully, you will all see Sky again soon." He smiles, handing me a photo.

I smile as I look at the photo. It was when Sky first found Arcanine as a little growlithe. The puppy pokèmon wouldn't stop licking the four year old's face when she helped him win a battle. "Thank you Prof. Oak." I say, placing the photo in my coat pocket.

Everyone but Yellow and I leave the room. "You really were a great brother to her, Red." Yellow smiles.

"Yeah, but I still am causing her pain by not saying goodbye." I sigh.

"Sky is still searching then?" Yellow asks.

"Yes, but when she gets her Dino Dex back, she will be able to stay in contact with us." I say. "I had the professor build a special chip that will allow Sky to contact us Dex Holders in case she gets lonely or needs our help." I say.

"You really are the best Dex Holder, Red. You're an even better brother though." Yellow says.

"Thanks, Yellow, I needed to hear something like that. It's been too long." I say, turning the screen off. ' _Take care, sis.'_ I think as I leave for home.

I wake up and find myself in the large ancient tree, with Leon holding me. "I always end up in his arms when I transform." I sigh, smiling as I look at the sunrise. A loud chirping from a pidgey wakes Leon up, the strange thing is that it isn't my own pidgey.

" ** _Delivery for you, Dex Holder!_** " The small bird pokèmon chirps.

"Delivery?" I ask, and the pidgey chirps in response.

"What's going on, Sky?" Leon asks, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I have a package." I say, holding the small box that the pidgey dropped into my hands. I open the box to find my Dino Dex, but something else surprises me.

"What's with the tag?" Leon asks.

"No idea." I say, picking the tag up. My eyes widen when I see what is written on the tag, and I begin to tear up.

"Sky, why are you crying?" Leon asks.

"This is from my brother." I say. "The tag says this: "Sky, I've been watching over you since you began to journey on your own since the Frontier incident. I knew that you were finally able to handle an adventure all on your own after seeing how you and your team saved the Battle Frontier with the rest of us Dex Holders. You managed to take on unbelievable odds, and rise up against them. You have befriended dangerous pokèmon, and opened their hearts up to us humans. You finally have earned your own title, Sky. You are now the Tamer of the group, and it is up to you to form your own group in your world. Stay safe my little sister. I hope to see you return in a few months or so for a new adventure. From Red the Fighter." "I finish reading the tag. "The Dex Holders finally have a title for me." I smile, looking up at the sunrise. "They now call me the Tamer, probably because of all the creatures that I have been able to save, such as Claw." I say.

"Probably, but why does your brother think that you'll return in a few months?" Leon asks.

My eyes widen as a smile spreads across my face. "There must be a new region to explore, and a lot more pokèmon to discover. That is the job of a Dex Holder, so I will have to head back." I say. "Not to mention that there is bound to be a new evil organization out there. There always is with a new region." I sigh.

"What will I do here without you, and what about Claw and Lucky?" Leon asks, his voice heavy.

"That is why you all will be coming with me!" I smile. "My brother wants you to be there to protect me, and I could use some help." I say, handing Leon a small sky blue and black egg with a few areas of yellow on it.

"What's this?" Leon asks.

"A pokèmon egg, and it is about to hatch!" I laugh as the egg glows white. I get up and leap towards the higher branches as the egg begins to hatch.

"Wait what?!" Leon exclaims as the white light takes the form of a small lynx.

"Shinx(Huh)?" The baby shinx says as it looks up at Leon.

"Uh-oh." Leon says.

"Shinx(Daddy)!" It says, leaping at Leon, and I try my hardest to contain my laughter as the shinx lets loose a small electric shock that envelopes Leon's body.

By the time the electricity dies down, Leon is collapsed on the limb, his hair standing on end. I am lying on my back, clutching my sides in pain from laughing so hard. "Sky, what did you do?!" Leon snaps at me. I then give Leon a sad puppy dog face that I have been working on for most of my life, and it makes Leon look away with a small pout. "Fine, I'll take care of the little guy." He sighs, picking up the shinx. "I'll call him, Kiba." Leon says, seeing the tiny fangs of the small cat-like pokèmon.

I take a look up at the sky where the pidgey is, and it disappears in a flash of light. ' _Thanks, Red.'_ I think as I grab my necklace.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: That's the end of the oneshot, hope you all liked it.**

 **Sky: So I'm a tamer?**

 **Brightclaw237: I couldn't think of anything else, and it seemed to suit you.**

 **Leon: What would I be?**

 **Brightclaw237 and Sky:(shrugs) No idea.**

 **Brightclaw237: Anyways, please read and review!**


End file.
